¿Quién le robo la virginidad a Stiles?
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Ciertamente Stiles esperaba un viaje mas divertido. Están en el auto, alquilado por cierto, con dirección a San Diego, con seis jóvenes sobrenaturales y un humano aburrido. ¿Puede que jugar en la autopista no sea tan malo? Pero... ¿Quién le robo la virginidad a Stiles?


_**Nini:**_ bueno, he vuelto a la vida con un once-shot algo absurdo, ciertamente. Lo he escrito en carretera así que no puedo esperar mucho. "¿Quién le robo el sombrero al profesor?" Fue mi inspiración. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería unas vacaciones con la manada, y pues, como pueden ver esta historia es ficticia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. No contiene Spoilers, creo yo. Así que esta bien. Se que tengo que actualizar "La pregunta del millón de dólares" y lo haré, lo juro, puede que mañana ya tenga el capítulo subido. Si quieren la continuación, que sería una historia parte sobre los chicos en el parque de atracciones Mundo Marino (SeaWorld), sólo avisarme con un review. Si les gusta la historia pueden comentar, agregarla en favoritos o lo que quieran, yo lo escribo para fans y sin ganar nada mas que sus reviews y favoritos. Sin mas que decir, disfruten

* * *

 _ **¿Quién le robo la virginidad a Stiles?**_

Bufó con exasperación, mientras miraba la carretera con fastidio y comenzaba a preguntarse porque demonios todas las criaturas supernaturales de Beacon Hills no lo habían matado ya.

Si estuviera muerto, tal vez no estuviera haciéndola de chofer.

Bueno, comencemos con lo básico, estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido, de hecho. Y puede que no sea uno de los hechos más importantes que estaban pasando en ese momento; tal vez en el océano atlántico este naciendo una especie de crustáceo devorador de humanos, o que Corea esté planeando el lanzamiento de un misil nuclear; pero, precisamente porque él era Stiles Stillinski, uno de los jóvenes que tenía el enorme placer de estar en la manada de Scott McCall—sarcasmo en la palabra, por supuesto—, era importante eso.

De hecho, era un problema gigante.

Y es que uno pensaría que estar en un coche con adolescentes lobo, una kitsune y una coyote, era una actividad agradable, hasta amena y divertida si se toma en consideración que en cualquier momento podrían hacer algo que les sorprendiera a todos en el coche y los hiciera reír por las ocurrencias que harían. Pero, desde luego, no todos son Stiles.

Por lo que sí, estaba aburrido, conduciendo una camioneta que habían tenido que rentar con los pocos ahorros que tenían él y Scott para conducir hasta el otro lado del estado, en San Diego, donde la madre de Scott les había conseguido unos boletos para _Mundo Marino_ a la manada. Porque Melissa era una excelente madre, por supuesto.

¿Y quién demonios había sido designado para conducir esos bastos kilómetros? ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Stiles ha ganado el placer de hacerlo!

Frunció el ceño. Derek sabia conducir, Isaac sabia conducir, hasta Lydia sabia conducir. A Scott no le confiaría ni un pececito, porque, seamos sinceros, el chico Alpha no era idiota, pero vale, no era la persona más capacitada del mundo. ¡Pero él tampoco lo era! Por el amor a Dios, que los demás nunca hayan considerado el hecho de que vería una ardilla y se desconcentraría del camino y se voltearan por accidente, no significaba que no podría llegar a suceder. Aunque no llegara a pasar, no es tan idiota. Y si eso ocurriera, en el peor de los casos, claro, él tendría que llevarse la peor parte, la bolsa de aire no funcionaba y los chicos son capaces de curarse de inmediato. Malditas habilidades de lobo y maldito aburrimiento…

Miro por el espejo retrovisor, dándose cuenta que Scott conversaba con Isaac de vaya a saber Dios que, mientras que Derek con su típica cara normal—léase con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en un sentimiento de molestia—, miraba por la ventana; mientras que Kira, Lydia y Malia, al ser una enorme camioneta, venían en el asiento de hasta atrás, diciendo cosas de chicas. Allison estaba en el asiento de copiloto, pues las demás no parecían tener un enfoque de profesionalismo como la Argent, quien solo comentaba en ocasiones sobre el camino y no distraía al conductor en lo absoluto.

Suspiro, ya harto de ese silencio. Pensó en encender la radio, porque puede que pasen buena música considerando que son vacaciones de verano y cosas parecidas, pero desechó la idea cuando solo alargo la mano hacia el estéreo un gruñido—cortesía de Derek, el único hombre lobo que prefería gruñir a decir palabras— le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Pero era el colmo.

—Chicos—dijo, rebasando a un automóvil rojo delante de la camioneta—, en serio que si nadie hace algo me quedare dormido en medio de la autopista.

—No queríamos desconcentrarte, Stiles—dijo Scott, y miro como se acercaba al asiento de adelante—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Unas cuantas horas más—contesto Allison, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Unas horas? ¿Acaso avanzamos en modo tortuga? —Isaac también se acercó para que su voz se escuchara—. Salimos de Beacon Hills hace siglos.

—Solo llevamos media hora de camino, para tu información—bufó sin poder evitarlo—. Pero de seguro el camino se haría más tranquilo y rápido con música.

Espero a que el comentario le llegara al mayor de la manada, pero solo recibió el silencio.

—Entonces enciende el radio—dijo Scott, sin enterarse de nada en lo absoluto.

Stiles lo iba a hacer, cuando la voz de Derek lo detuvo.

—No lo enciendas. El dueño me informo que no funcionaba, y a menos que quieras ver lo que la estática hace a nuestros oídos, si fuera tú no lo haría.

—¿Tanto te costaba decirlo en palabras y evitar usar el lenguaje de gruñidos? Olvide mi diccionario en casa.

Puede que se escuchara molesto, pero la verdad es que sonreía, sabiendo que probablemente una discusión de "Cállate o te arrancare la garganta" era más divertido que estar en silencio todo el camino hasta San Diego. Además que esas amenazas hace mucho no le asustaban.

—Cállate, Stiles.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? —La voz de Kira se escuchó desde el asiento trasero—. Mi padre decía que era mejor hacerlo que estar aburrido. Claro que si les parece tonto, yo…

—No, ¡Esa es una gran idea! —le interrumpió Stiles, sonriendo. Un juego, perfecto—. ¿El adivina quién soy? ¿Veo veo?

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? —El comentario de Isaac sonrió divertido, no obstante—. ¿Cinco? ¿Dime que ya has besado a alguien, por lo menos?

—¡Claro que sí! Obviamente he besado a alguien, Lahey.

—¿En serio?

— ¡Por supuesto! No es mi culpa que tu no.

—Juguemos a verdad o reto—propuso Kira, de nuevo, tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

Todos le miraron, y Stiles sonrió un poco asintiendo sin dejar de ver la autopista.

—De acuerdo—accedió Lydia—. Aunque no creo que se hayan dado cuenta que estando en un auto no hay mucho por hacer en los retos.

—¿Verdad o verdad? —pregunto Scott, sonriendo—. Eso suena bien…

—Sera aburrido sin retos—suspiro Isaac.

—Solo los idiotas se aburren—el que hablo fue Derek, por primera vez en todo el viaje.

El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido, bufando y cruzándose de brazos. Los chicos en la parte de atrás se miraron.

—Bien—dijo el humano, mirándolos por el retrovisor—, ¿Quién empieza?

Se dedicaron una mirada entre sí, antes de que Scott alzara la mano.

—Esta es para…—lo pensó un poco, mirando a los del coche—, ¡Lydia!

La pelirroja alzo una ceja, mirándole con duda y un poco de burla, porque si se le ve desde una perspectiva más adulta, este juego era absurdo.

—Lanza la pregunta, McCall.

—¿Tienes una relación con Aiden?

Una exclamación de burla se escuchó en el coche, y todos, excepto Derek claramente, sonrieron, y aunque Stiles sintiera la tentación de girarse y ver la reacción de la pelirroja, mantuvo los ojos en la autopista. Después de la pelea con los Alphas, nadie había tenido el tiempo de preguntarle su relación con el gemelo a la _banshee._

—Mi relación con él es enteramente amistosa—respondió la chica, sonriendo un poco con sarcasmo.

—¡Sigo yo! —Exclamo Kira, mirando hacia atrás a los chicos—. Scott, ¿Por qué aun no has visto la _Guerra de las Galaxias_?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—La verdad, McCall—exigió el humano, gruñendo al recordar lo que verdaderamente pensaba su supuesto mejor amigo de la película más sensacional de la historia.

Scott suspiro.

—Me aburre.

—¿Es en serio? —la chica le mira sin poder creerlo.

—Sí.

—Mi turno—puede que el tono de Isaac le hubiera llamado la atención, puede que tuvo que haber sospechado desde un principio que eso sonaba mal, pero no lo hizo—. Stiles, siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

—¡Isaac! —Protesto Scott, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso ya es muy personal.

—Es cierto—continuo Allison. Kira estaba sonrojada en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Lydia y Malia miraban en dirección a Stiles, la primera con malicia y la segunda con curiosidad—. Debes hacer otra pregunta…

—Por supuesto que ya perdí mi virginidad—contesto, sin embargo y ante todo pronóstico, el humano de la manada, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Lydia fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Stiles—fue lo que dijo Allison, suspirando con rendición, y Kira solo se sonrojaba y esperaba que nadie continuara con el tema—. Pensé que eras mucho más maduro para responder a esa pregunta.

Malia estaba callada, mirando con interés al conductor, y Scott no podía más que sonrojarse con la boca abierta, mirando como Isaac sonreía de lado sorprendido. Derek se mantenía callado, mirando a los chicos con una ceja alzada indiferente, y Stiles, bueno, en ese momento quería que un animal pasara para poder girar el coche y evitar esa conversación.

—¿Con quién? —la mirada del rubio se dirigió a Scott, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía nada de esto, lo juro.

—¡¿Qué acaso no íbamos a jugar?! —pregunto Stiles, queriendo desviar el tema, y miro hacia el frente de la autopista, sin notar la sonrisa de tiburón de Isaac—. ¡Cambiemos de juego! Hay muchos más divertidos.

—¿Quién le robo la virginidad a Stiles?*—Comenzó a canturrear el rubio, apuntando a Lydia y haciendo que el humano se sonrojara aún más. Demonios—. ¡Fue Lydia!

—¿Quién yo? —para empeorar la situación, la pelirroja siguió completamente el juego del de ojos azules, diciendo indignada y apuntándose.

—¡Sí tú! —cual fue la sorpresa al descubrir que los chicos, exceptuando a Derek claro está, respondieron esta vez. Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles…

—¡Yo no fui!

—¿Quién fue?

—¡Scott! —El susodicho se sonrojo antes de que todos comenzaran a cantar—: Scott le robo la virginidad a Stiles.

—¿Q-quien yo?

—¡Sí tú!

—Y-yo no fui…

—¿Quién fue?

—¡Isaac! —este ni siquiera se inmuto, y sonrió aún más.

—Isaac le robo la virginidad a Stiles.

—¿Quién yo? —hizo una mueca de asco, y las mejillas del de lunares se encendieron.

De momento matar a alguien sonaba tentador.

 _Demasiado_

—¡Si tú!

—Yo no fui.

—¿Quién fue?

—¡Derek! —el susodicho alzo una ceja mirándoles, y los adolescentes, ignorando el hecho de que estaban hablando con el macho _te arranco la garganta con mis dientes_ Hale, comenzaron a cantar de nuevo—. Derek le robo la virginidad a Stiles…

— ¿Y qué? —fue la constatación de Derek, haciendo que los chicos se confundieran.

—Ehh…—balbuceo Scott, mirando al moreno sin saber que decir—… ¿Qué dijiste? Se suponía que dirías _"¿Quién?"_

—¿Por qué? —le miro el de ojos verdes, mientras que el humano quería, en serio quería, desaparecer de ese auto. Cuanto antes.

—Para que pudieras negarlo…

—¿Por qué negaría algo que fue mi culpa? — Todos se sorprendieron, viendo a Derek y luego a Stiles, de nuevo, alternadamente. De Derek a Stiles, después otra vez, y una vez más. El chico de ojos verdes les miro confundido—. Pensé que estábamos respondiendo con la verdad.

—¿Es en serio? —Isaac fue el primero en preguntar, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona—. No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Derek.

—Pero de seguro sabrás como se siente que desgarren tu garganta si sigues hablando—gruño en advertencia.

—Derek, es en serio—dijo esta vez Scott—. ¿Cuándo? O más bien, ¿Cómo?

—¡A nadie le importa! —grito Stiles frenando repentinamente y tomando desviación hacia una salida de la carretera, deteniendo el auto en una estación de descanso ante los ojos atónitos de los demás.

El humano se bajó del automóvil, viendo como un taxista comenzaba a subir su automóvil y se dirigió ahí lo más rápido que pudo, casi corriendo.

Los demás vieron como Stiles le decía algo, haciendo múltiples ademanes con las manos y señalando el auto donde ellos estaban. El hombre asintió y dejo que se subiera al taxi. Este encendió en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, y ante eso los chicos se bajaron de la camioneta dirigiéndose al taxi corriendo.

—¡Stiles! —gritaron tratando de detenerle, pero el auto ya estaba conduciendo hacia la autopista, dejándoles solos en el descanso.

— ¿En serio nos abandonó? — pregunto Lydia, cruzándose de brazos indignada.

— Yo también los hubiera abandonado—dijo Malia—. Es mejor viajar solo. No tienes contra tiempos y llegas tranquilo.

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja le miro frunciendo el ceño

—De ti no me sorprendería, pero…— McCall miraba hacia donde había ido el taxi, sorprendido—, es Stiles. Él nunca nos abandonaría, ¿Cierto?

El teléfono de Scott recibió un mensaje contestando a sus dudas.

— _Les deje las llaves en el contacto y me he llevado la recepción del hotel y los boletos a Mundo Marino. Pueden tratar de alcanzarme si gustan, pero no les daré nada de nada si no me piden una disculpa todos, de rodillas de preferencia. Y con todos me refiero a TODOS._

—Creo que si nos abandonó.


End file.
